


Stiles is your mate?!

by MissJCM



Series: Cora is awesome. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sorry for the typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJCM/pseuds/MissJCM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora hitting on stiles when she first meets him not aware he was dating Derek.</p><p> </p><p>1)Cora was in the vault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles is your mate?!

It was an early morning when she came back to herself, she had been in beacon hills for 3 months now and this was the first time she realized where she was. Spending so much time locked inside a bank was not fun, Derek was in front of her, almost dead and she knew, just like that what had happened and who did it and all came back to her, how she warned him, how she  
just wanted to run and how Derek almost died by her own hands. 

That morning she was treated like a sick little girl - something she never was, being a werewolf and all – her brother brought her home, took care of her, he did all her mother used to do, they were never sick but they still had their moments as kids. She felt safe.

***

She spent an entire week locked in that loft, she wanted to go out into the world, she hadn’t seen the sun in way too long but Derek had to keep her there until she regained control. She understood and held on; she took it like she knew she had to. She was a survivor after all. 

One exact week from that day - 7 days, at the exact same time - an entire hoard of people came bursting through the loft leaded by one scrawny looking human kid. 

“What the hell?” Derek looked as surprise as she did; they were sitting at the table, eating toast.

“You said seven days. It’s been seven days.” The kid sat down next to Derek and stole his toast, Derek did nothing to stop him. 

“We’ve been sitting on the curb outside waiting for 6 am. It was exhausting. Stiles is very good of keeping track of how long seven days are.” That one she knew, that was Scott, the kid that helped Derek save her and Boyd.

Boyd… she smiled when she saw him, he smiled back and sat next to her. He was broken, she knew that, Erica was his everything and she died not long before they had been set free. 

“I just was anxious to know her. She’s Derek sister, I need stories. And Peter isn’t exactly a good source for those, he’s too evil and maniac and really unbearable, not even embarrassing Derek stories could make me spend time with him.” That was it, the kid was gonna die, Peter was right there and he insulted him, Uncle Peter always did something.

But not this time, he just sat there, smiled crookedly and offered Stiles – that was his name, weird name – a glass with some juice in it.

They all sat down around the table, somehow there was enough chairs for everyone and everyone knew where they were, scattered all around the kitchen and living room. 

“Everyone’s here, even Allison, that never came here before, and Lydia, oh good, she’s here too… how lovely” Derek said, he looked kind of upset they were there, but Cora couldn’t tell why. She always managed to do that, she felt there was something  
else.

“C’mon Derek, don’t be so… Dereky… Derek like… hummm, don’t be such a sourwolf!” Stiles said.

Derek gave him a look, what was that look? And said “Fine, I guess I have to go around spending time with the strawberry blond girl, with green eyes and 5’3. That’s’ fine. The love of your life can stay.” And everyone laughed, even the Lydia girl. EVEN PETER. Then Derek looked at Stiles - that look again – and they got quite.

“Ok. Weird” Cora said.

They kept talking. And shared stories and info and everything seemed ok, it was a good breakfast.

The humans were comfortable and seemed to know more than the wolves. It was a weird new thing for her. Seeing humans  
actually be helpful and know more. She could get used to it. 

That Stiles kid was funny and cute and all. She was getting the impression he was more than just the human in the pack. That feeling that he belonged there made her feel warm and safe. 

***

“So… are you gonna let your sister out?” Stiles asked Derek later on. They were sitting in the couch and the floor and Derek was in the kitchen cleaning up with Stiles.

“Maybe. She should go to school, or something. I just don’t know Stiles.”

“You took Boyd out today. He did fine. She is a born werewolf, she can control herself” He gave Derek a light touch on his arm  
and he instantly loosened up. 

“Fine”.

***

It was almost 8 when they left, everyone except Peter and Derek. They went to school. Lydia, Isaac and Scott got in the car with  
Allison. And Cora and Boyd went on Stiles jeep. The ride was quiet and peaceful. They got to school and everyone went inside,  
they were running late by now. Stiles offered to take her to the principal’s office to get her schedule, Derek took care of  
everything before. “Thanks”

“No problem. I have first period free.” He said smiling. That kid had a great smile.

They got her schedule, she had first period free as well. He showed her the school. When she left Beacon hills she wasn’t in high  
school yet, it was a weird feeling going there. 

The bell rang and everyone joined them outside. They were sitting in a table under a tree, according to Stiles it was their place in the school, where they could talk and no one heard them “Or the weird ass stuff we talk about.” Like Stiles lovely put it.

“Hi there. Is Stiles being annoying? C’mon dude I told you: You need to know how to talk to girls you just met” Scott said sitting next to Stiles. They both laughed.

“He’s nice.” Cora said smiling to Stiles.

They spent the rest of the day in that routine. Class and then the table. They even ate there. 

By the end of the day Cora was exhausted, going back to school was not easy and keeping control around all those kids was infuriating. But Stiles kept texting her saying the class was lame and he was bored and no one was answering him. She smiled and texted back.

When school ended Stiles offered her a ride home, they stopped at a burger place and ordered so many burgers she was surprised he wasn’t a werewolf. They ate in his jeep and talked and laughed. 

By the time they got back home Stiles just started heading inside.

“Do you always do that?” She asked getting out of the jeep. He stopped.

“Do what?”

“Just go inside?”

“Yeah. They get a little annoyed at first, but eventually end up just offering me soda.”

“They?”

“Everyone I do this to.”

“Ok then. Can I ask you something?”

“Sure” he said and restarted walking.

“Is it ok if I kiss you?”

“Wha—What?”

“Kiss you. I like you, and I wanna kiss you.”

“WHAT?”

“What’s wrong?”

“That fucker. He didn’t tell you did he?”

“What?”

“oohh, he’s gonna get some.

“What?”

“Sorry, I would love to kiss you, you’re nice and sweet and so very hot, but I’m taken, very taken, so taken I can’t believe it.”

“Oh. Sorry. Didn’t know. You just don’t smell like anyone else.”

“That’s because I haven’t been with the guy for a week. It’s a little too long.”

“Guy?”

“Yeah. I’m bi.”

“Why a week?”

“Just… let’s go inside, you’ll understand”

When they opened the door Derek was standing against a kitchen counter, he looked nervous and Peter was sitting on his chair,  
near the couch just laughing.

“You’re gonna tell me here.” She asked.

“hum, sweet little niece, just come sit next to me. Will you?” Peter asked and she sat next to him.

“Cora… I have something to tell you” Derek said walking towards them. By now Stiles was sitting next to her on the couch. 

“I found my mate.”

“You did? Who is it? Do I know her?”

Peter laughed again. “You can say that.”

“It’s a him.”

Click. 

Stiles, a week, Derek’s mate, part of the pack, Peter being nice.

“Stiles.” She blushed all over. “Stiles is your mate.”

“Yes.” Everyone nodded.

“Oh god. That’s so embarrassing. Oh god.”

“Not embarrassing. It’s kind of awesome. I apparently am very attractive to the Hale family.” Stiles said. “Your uncle wanted to  
give me the bite and Derek lovesss meee” he kept going, he sang a little and Derek looked at him with puppy dog eyes “And you wanna kiss me. Oh Hales. I love you all too. Except you Peter. You tried to kill me and Scott and Lydia. Sweet Lydia. I hate you”.

“How about Lydia, the love of your life?”

“oh, she was is obsession before he met dear old grumpy Derek here. He loved her deeply.” Peter answered.

“Yeah, Derek can’t get over that.” Stiles laughs.

“Not when you keep calling her sweet Lydia and keep mentioning all of her features every time you talk about her.” Derek says.

“Sorry Der.” Stiles smiles.

“If you wanna go all sweet and fluffy please step into the next room please.” Peter asks and Derek and Stiles step into the  
kitchen, leaving Cora a little light headed. She sits back against the couch and listens.

“I missed you. I really did. Can I kiss now that she knows? And can I sleep over? I wanna smell like you again. Even Scott thinks it’s  
strange.”

“Yes and yes.” They kiss. “hm, I missed you too, a whole week without you is too much”

“Why do you think I got up at 4 today?!” They kiss again.

“You can stay over, but no funny business, Cora’s here and I can’t kick her out for a while like Peter.”

“Fine.” And then Stiles lunges forward and kisses him until he’s out of breath.

“They’re really gross aren’t they?” Peter asks.

She was about to answered when she heard "You think my sisters hot?"


End file.
